Yoshi's story 64
Yoshi's Story 64 is the first 3D main platform game starring Yoshi, and the first one outside of the Yoshi's Island series, released for the Nintendo 64. It was released in 1998 in Japan, and a year later in 1999 in the United States. Later, it received a port to the Virtual Console for the Wii in Fall of 2007 for all regions. The music of Yoshi's Story was composed by Kazumi Totaka, who voices Yoshi in this game. The gameplay possesses similar mechanics to the Hello yoshi ''series of games. Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Mary, Marie and Ludwig are BFFs who attend Mushroom kingdom. Together they study hard, hang out, and when faced with trouble, they transform into beautiful fairiesand save the world from evil to rescue the princesses Peach and Daisy. Courses https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM64BobOmbBattlefield.pngMario in Bob-omb Battlefield, the first stage in the game. Levels are laid out inside paintings in the castle, or sometimes the walls themselves. They can also be found in holes, portals, oil pits, and inside a clock. Each world has seven Power Stars. Within each, one of which is gained by finding one hundred coins in the level. The other six Power Stars are found by performing "missions", accomplished by fighting bosses, winning races, etc. Every course has boundaries to limit the player from going too far, either as a strict wall or an invisible boundary. Old style yoshi.png Old style Ludwig.png Old style Marie.png Old style Mary classics.png Old school mimmy.png Old school tessie.png N64_Peach_Vinfreild (1).png classic____no_wait___retro_daisy__by_princecheap-daufwvf (1).png Castle Secret Stars In addition to the main courses of the game and the Bowser Courses, there are also a few hidden courses that house several of the Castle's Secret Stars, as well as the three ! Switches. *The Princess's Secret Slide (2 Stars) *The Secret Aquarium (1 Star) *Bowser in the Dark World (1 Star) *Toads' Stars (3 Stars) *Tower of the Wing Cap (Wing Cap) (1 Star) *Cavern of the Metal Cap (Metal Cap) (1 Star) *Vanish Cap Under the Moat (Vanish Cap) (1 Star) *MIPS (2 Stars) *Bowser in the Fire Sea (1 Star) *Wing Mario Over the Rainbow (1 Star) *Bowser in the Sky (1 Star) Three of the Toads in the castle give the player a Power Star when talked to. One of the Toads is in a corner near the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave, another is under the staircase on the second floor, and the third is to the right of Tick Tock Clock. Enemies New Enemies *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Amp_SM64.png Amps *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:BookendSM64.png Bookends *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Bully64.jpg Bullies *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM64-Butterflies.png Butterflies *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Chuckya_SM64.png Chuckyas *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:ClamSM64.png Clams *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Sm64pyroblock.jpg Fire jets *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:FwooshScreenshot64.png Fwoosh *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Grindel64.jpg Grindels *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:HeaveHo64.jpg Heave-Hos *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:KillerChair64.jpg Killer Chairs *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Klepto.jpg Klepto *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM64_Vanish_Cap_Under_The_Moat.png Kuromame *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:MadPianoSM64.png Mad Piano *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Sm64moneybags.png Moneybags *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Blizzard64.png Mr. Blizzards *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Mr_I.PNG Mr. Is *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Venustrapsm64.png Piranha Flowers *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Pushy_wall_64.png Pushy Walls *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM64_ScuttleBug.jpg Scuttle Bugs *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Skeeter64.jpg Skeeters *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SnufitSM64.png Snufits *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SpindelSM64.png Spindel *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SpindriftSM64.png Spindrifts *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Sushi_64.png Sushis *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Sum64dstoxbox.PNG Tox Boxes *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Unagi_SM64.png Unagi *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:WhompSM64.png Whomps Returning Enemies *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:BeachKoopaSM64.png Beach Koopas *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Blaster_%27n_Bill_SM64.png Bill Blaster *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:GrandGoombaSM64.png Big Goombas *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:BigSteelieSM64.png Big Steelies *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Bomb-omb_SM64.png Bob-ombs *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Boo_64.png Boos *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Bub_64.png Bubs *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Bubba.png Bubbas *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Blaster_%27n_Bill_SM64.png Bullet Bills *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Behind_Chain_Chomp%27s_Gate.png Chain Chomp *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:FirePiranhaPlantSM64.png Fire Piranha Plants *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:BowserintheDarkWorldFight.png Floating Mines *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:FlyGuySM64.png Fly Guys *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM64_-_Goomba_Model.png Goombas *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:KoopaTroopaSM64.png Koopa Troopas *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:LakitusSM64.png Lakitus *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:LavaBubbleSM64.png Lava Bubbles *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Micro-GoombaSM64.png Micro Goombas *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:MontySM64.png Monty Moles *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:PiranhaPlantSM64.png Piranha Plants *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Old_Pokey_64.png Pokeys *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM64_Spiny.png Spinies *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM64Swoop.png Swoops *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:ThwompSM64.png Thwomps *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:TweesterSM64.png Tweesters *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Ukiki_64.png Ukiki Bosses There are various mini-bosses in some stages, but the primary boss is Bowser. He appears three times in three different levels. This is a list of the bosses in the game. Items Throughout the game, the player can make use of several items. Some items are out in the open, whereas others are found by breaking open ! Blocks or completing challenges. Notable mistakes and errors *At the end of the game, when speaking to Yoshi on the castle roof, Yoshi says "Mario!!! '''It' that really you???" instead of "Mario!!! Is that really you???". *If Mario is one star short of opening a door, it will still refer to the word needed in the plural: "You need 1 more star's'" instead of "You need 1 more star." Those errors remained in the Virtual Console version. However, they were fixed in the remake, as Yoshi is a playable character, and the message that appears when Mario doesn't have enough stars to open a door is "You need (number) more." Category:Games